Birthday
by Adri-VolKatina
Summary: Feliz Cumpleaños... Mio?... o Ritsu? Ah, whatever


**Birthday**

**Saludos!**  
**Hoy vengo a traer un regalo especial para Mi Querida Mio por su cumpleaños! Un poco retrasado, pero que importa XD**

**Otra historia de Ryu, originalmente se llamada Omedeto, pero para evitar problemas pues le cambiamos el nombre a inglés. Continuación de Cuando Mi Corazón se Acelera.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: K-ON, (gracias a Dios) no es mío, sino quien sabe que haría ésta mente pervertida... XD**

* * *

Se escuchó el grito de una escandalosa baterista, "¡Wolas! Saben que día es-" pero, su grito desapareció cuando notó que no había nadie en el salón del club.

No había nadie más que una dormilona Mio, quien estaba en la mesa con su cabeza recostaba sobre sus brazos.

Una idea traviesa apareció en su cabeza. Sacó un plumón de su mochila, 'Una Mio-chuuuaan indefensa...' pensaba mientras se acercaba a la chica, lista para poner en acción su idea.

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando escuchó un suave murmullo-que extrañamente, sonó más bien como un gemido-salir de los labios de Mio, "...Ritsu..."

El marcador cayó de su mano, sintió calor llegar a sus mejillas.

"Qu-qu... eso es tan cliché... ¿murmuró mi nombre mientras duerme...?"

"Adorable demonio..." susurró Ritsu mientras se acercaba a la cara de Mio con su rostro aún sonrojado.

Ritsu escuchó de nuevo un murmullo, y se acercó para escuchar lo que susurraba, "Ritsuuuu... idiota... no me toques... ahí..."

Ritsu sintió que su mente explotaba.

Tomó un libro grueso y decidió detener el sueño de Mio antes que se volviera más vulgar.

¡WHACK!

"¡Auch!" Mio miró somnolienta a quien la golpeó y se sobaba su cabeza. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?".

"Oye pervertida, deja de soñar cosas así, es inapropiado."

Y aunque haya dicho eso, la verdadera razón por la que la despertó fue porque tenía miedo que al seguir escuchando terminara haciendo lo que Mio murmuraba, sabiendo que la castaña era una gran pervertida cuando se trataba de su amada. Así una Mio indefensa y dormida murmurando tales cosas era algo malo, a menos que no estuvieran en la escuela podría...

"¿Qu-qué sueño?... ¡Ah!" Las mejillas de la bajista se ruborizaron. Finalmente entendió lo que Ritsu quería decir con 'sueño', la castaña la miró fijamente, mientras Mio sólo se encogía y desviaba su mirada de Ritsu.

Ritsu suspiró. "En serio, no sabía que tu también soñaras cosas así..."

"...¿También?"

Ritsu reveló uno de sus secretos.

Recibió una mirada de su novia, y sólo pudo reír nerviosamente.

La castaña se sentó a lado de la bajista, sin que su rostro se encontrara con el de Mio, luego murmuró. "...Es culpa tuya que siempre tenga ese tipo de sueños..."

Mio decidió acercar su silla a la de la baterista. "...Así que, tienes esos sentimientos después de todo..."

Ritsu miró a la bajista. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Bueno... en 'esa' ocasión... cuando la primera vez... ya sabes" se detuvo un poco antes de continuar "...Tenía la sensación que estabas... ehm... sintiendo... eso"

Ritsu la miró confundida. Mio refunfuñó antes de decir "...¿Cómo lo digo... ehm... deseo... sexual...?" Quería meterse a un hoyo cuando dijo eso.

La baterista se sonrojó, no podía negar que eso era verdad, así que asintió tímidamente antes de preguntar "¿Mio... y tú... también sentías eso?" la bajista estaba a punto de explotar mientras afirmaba.

Ritsu sonrió suavemente y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Mio. Se miraron a los ojos, Ritsu inclinó su cabeza para besarla, pero la detuvo una mano en su frente. Mio la miró con una mirada de complicidad. La baterista frunció el ceño.

"¡oh vamos! ¡Arruinaste el ambiente!"

"¡No en la escuela, idiota! ¿Y si alguien nos ve?"

"¡Pero ya lo hiciste una vez! ¡En frente de todas!"

"¡E-eso fue para devolverte el favor!"

La baterista la tomó de los hombros y la miró suplicante "Ha pasado un rato, ¿no? Bésame~"

Trató de acercar a Mio pero ella se resistía, tratando fuertemente de evadir el 'ataque' de Ritsu.

Al final, la baterista lo hizo a la mala, sujetó a la bajista y la acostó en la mesa, lo que hizo que se cayera su diadema de la cabeza. La bajista gritó cuando vio a Ritsu encima de ella, la baterista bajó la vista hacia su amada, quien tenía el cabello regado eróticamente alrededor de su cabeza.

Otras palabras suplicantes salieron de ella, "¿Podrá ser... que ya no me amas?..."

"No, no se trata de amarte o no..." Mio sólo quería que Ritsu la dejara de mirar así, y su look sin diadema empeoraba las cosas.

La baterista permaneció en silencio, cerró los ojos un momento antes de mirarla nuevamente. "Mio... ¿sabes que día es hoy?..."

"¿Eh?"

Hubo silencio, ninguna de las dos habló, y Mio estaba perdida. Sintió que cambiaron de tema...

"Es todo."

Los ojos de Mio se abrieron en horror cuando vio la figura acercar su rostro "Voy a besarte para que recuerdes..."

La bajista sintió como se mezclaba su respiración mientras se acercaban más y más, sintió un cosquilleó cuando los largos mechones de la baterista tocaron su cara. Vio que Ritsu cerraba sus ojos e inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado, de algún modo le dio una aspecto muy erótico, Mio no podía resistir ese tipo de cosas de una _Ritsu sin diadema_.

Decidió cerrar sus ojos y dejar a Ritsu hacer lo que quiera, sólo esperaba sentir sus labios en los suyos. Sintió que su respiración se acercó más... y más... y más...

…Y la puerta se abrió completamente. "¡Buenas tardes a todas! ¡Lamentamos hacerlas esperar! ¡Aquí llegan Yui y Azu-nyan!" su momento se interrumpió por el grito de cierta cabeza hueca con su acompañante tratando de calmarla.

"¿Eh?" Mio abrió sus ojos y volteó su cabeza, y Ritsu terminó besándola en la mejilla.

Silencio.

Luego, dos pares de ojos miraban a otros dos pares de ojos, éstas últimas los tenían abiertos completamente y la boca abierta por el shock. La pareja que estaba en la puerta dio lentamente un paso hacia atrás, luego otro, y otro...

Y cerraron la puerta en silencio, la pareja en la mesa escuchó pasos que bajaban por las escaleras.

"¡Yui! ¡Azusa! ¡REGRESEN!" fue el grito de cierta bajista, mientras que la baterista tenía las manos en su rostro.

Después, las dos se apenaron un poco preguntándose que harían con sus amigas que las vieron en esa posición. Ya sabían de su relación, pero el problema fue que vieron a Ritsu ENCIMA de Mio quien estaba ACOSTADA en la mesa, no importa quien fuera, eso no se vería bien en los ojos de nadie.

Luego, escucharon un ruido que venía de abajo de la mesa, lo que rompió su momento de frustración, se bajaron y se asomaron a ver, sólo para encontrar a una Tsumugi Kotobuki con su mano en su nariz que estaba sangrando con una expresión muy feliz en su cara.

"¡Wh-whoa! ¡Es Mugi! ¿¡Desde cuándo estás ahí!"

"¡S-s-sangre!" Mio escondió su cabeza en la espalda de Ritsu.

Mugi salió de abajo de la mesa. "Ay Dios, ay Dios, ay Dios... ¿Planean hacer algo aquí? ¿Acaso van a...?" las miraba con un extrema felicidad que destellaba en sus ojos, y la sangre aún seguía saliendo de su nariz...

"¡Claro que no!"

Mio presionó más su cabeza en la espalda de Ritsu. "¡S-si, nada de eso! Y primero, ¡p-por favor detén el sangrado!"

Mugi ignoró su sangrado. "A propósito, ¿me pregunto que tan lejos han llegado?" Mugi se veía muy emocionada. "¿Quién esta normalmente arriba? ¿Es Ricchan o Mio-chan? ¿Cómo decidieron hacerlo la primera vez? ¿Qué hicieron esa vez? ¿Usaron sólo dedos? ¿O usaron su leng-?"

...Y la baterista empujó un trozo de Clinex en la nariz de Mugi.

Esa vez, no hicieron nada más que calmar a Mugi de su enorme emoción... y de su hemorragia nasal.

* * *

Mio suspiró, "...Al final, ni Yui ni Azusa regresaron, Ritsu"

"Hmmm..."

Mio levantó una ceja. Observó un poco a la castaña, para descubrir que estaba ligeramente enojada por alguna razón. "¿Oye, Ritsu?"

"Hmmm"

"¿Estás... enojada?..."

"No, no lo estoy."

"Pero... desde que salimos..." y un pensamiento llegó de golpe a la cabeza de Mio.

Permaneció en silencio, miró a la castaña antes de sonreír y dejar de caminar, agarró a Ritsu por la muñeca, deteniéndola de caminar. Ritsu sólo se retiró un poco, así que no perdió el equilibrio. Volteó a ver a la morena con confusión.

"Ven a mi casa un rato."

Sin decir nada, aceptó. La castaña se preguntaba por que Mio le pidió que fuera a su casa...

Cuando llegaron, entraron a la casa, aún sin que Ritsu preguntara por la repentina invitación. Luego de quitarse los zapatos, pasaron a la sala, Ritsu notó que la casa estaba en silencio, así que concluyó que sus padres tuvieron algo que hacer ese día.

Mio le pidió a Ritsu que se sentara y esperara antes que desapareciera al entrar a la cocina, la baterista se sentó en silencio, completamente perdida. Después de un largo rato, escuchó algunos pasos. Miró hacia donde venían y encontró a Mio sosteniendo un pequeño pastel, un plato, un tenedor y un cuchillo.

"¿Qu-qué?"

La morena sonrió. "Realmente pensaste que me olvide que día era hoy, ¿cierto?" Colocó el pastel y se sentó a lado de la baterista.

"¿Tu... hiciste esto?"

Mio asintió, y Ritsu se quedó estupefacta.

Luego, la bajista rascó su mejilla tímidamente. "Pero... bueno... olvidé comprar las velas... y ni siquiera sé si sabe bien o no... pero, de todos modos" inhaló Mio "...feliz cumpleaños, Ritsu."

"...Gracias."

La morena le sonrió y Ritsu devolvió la sonrisa. Mio tomó el cuchillo, cortó el pastel y lo puso en el plato, movió su cabeza hacia donde estaba el plato. Un brillo de emoción apareció en los ojos de la castaña antes que decidiera probar el pastel que su amada le había cocinado.

Ritsu probó el pastel y lo saboreó tanto como pudo. Lamió sus labios, "Mio, esto está delicioso."

"¿E-en serio?"

"¡Si!" La baterista le ofreció un trozo de pastel con el tenedor. "Anda, pruébalo."

Mio asintió y comió el pastel, se alivio cuando vio que Ritsu no estaba mintiendo y que en verdad el pastel estaba delicioso.

Luego de eso, Ritsu insistió en que Mio comiera también, debido a que no podría terminarlo sola. Pero la morena insistió en que sólo debió comer ese pedazo para constatar que sabía bien.

Ritsu frunció el ceño, miró fijamente a Mio antes de seguir comiendo su pastel, la bajista suspiró en alivio cuando pensó que la baterista había dejado de insistirle que comiera del pastel.

Pero luego, cuando Ritsu comió un gran trozo de pastel, sujetó a Mio por el cuello y la jaló, Mio gritó, y Ritsu aprovechó el momento para presionar sus labios y meter su lengua, para pasarle el trozo de pastel que tenía en la boca.

Una de las fuertes manos de la baterista se enganchó en el cabello de la bajista para evitar que se soltara. Derrotada, Mio tragó el pastel que Ritsu le dio. La cara de Mio se puso completamente roja, abrió sus ojos y miró fijamente a los burlones ojos de Ritsu.

A Ritsu realmente le gustó el sabor de ese beso, sabía tan dulce que no quería que terminara aún, así que decidió mover su boca lentamente, indicándole a su amada que quería convertir el beso en uno serio. La bajista se rió, cerró sus ojos y fue a reclamar los besos de Ritsu.

Como siempre, cuando están así, comienzan con un ritmo lento y gentil, pero una vez que se rodean con los brazos, los besos pasan a otro nivel. El beso se profundizo, el abrazo se hizo más fuerte y gemidos escaparon de sus bocas.

Una vez que se separaron por algo de aire, abrieron sus ojos y se miraron fijamente, la morena se sonrojó mientras que la otra sonrió tímidamente. Todavía estaban abrazadas, con ganas de no soltarse. Mio puso su rostro en el hombro de la castaña, suspirando, mientras que la otra chica rió y acarició gentilmente el cabello de la bajista.

"...Hice el pastel para ti, no para mí, idiota..." murmuró la bajista mientras suspiraba con calma ante la gentil caricia.

Ritsu besó la frente de Mio y rió nuevamente, así que Mio sólo suspiró.

"Dime Mio... ¿mi regalo es sólo el pastel?"

La bajista se molestó. "¿Sólo? Eso es cruel..." hubo silencio antes que hablara de nuevo, "Si... tengo algo más que darte."

Mio levantó la vista y miró fijamente a Ritsu, ésta levantó una ceja.

La situación continuó por unos segundos, antes que la bajista se sonrojara y agachara la cabeza. "O-olvídalo..." dijo con voz baja, obviamente sonaba avergonzada, lo que confundió a Ritsu.

"¿Qué? ¡Oh vamos!"

"¡D-dije que lo olvides!"

"¿Miooooo... no vas a darle su regalo a esta linda noviecita tuya?"

"..." Un mirada, y Ritsu se sentía algo irritada cuando la miraba así, ya que sabía por que lo hacía Mio... era por cierta palabrita llamada 'linda'.

Un gruñido salió de la boca de Mio, "...Bien... sólo... come tu pastel, y vamos a mi cuarto." dijo, desviando sus ojos de la castaña. Ritsu sonrió y comió el pastel apresuradamente, Mio trató de calmarla para que no se atorara con él.

Una vez que Ritsu terminó de comer el pastel, se levantó, tomó a la bajista de la mano y la jaló, obligándola a pararse. Esto causó que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera en Ritsu, la castaña la sostuvo hasta que se incorporó, luego caminó hacia la habitación de Mio, aún jalándola de la mano.

Y dentro de la habitación, la bajista recibió una mirada de anticipación, lo que la puso realmente nerviosa. Mio desvió la mirada, tratándose de controlar a sí misma antes de seguir con lo que tenía planeado.

Inhaló, y exhaló...

La morena cerró sus ojos por un momento, antes de mirar directamente a los ojos a Ritsu, caminó hacia ella, y cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, lentamente colocó a la castaña en la pared más cercana.

Los ojos de Ritsu se abrieron en shock mientras el rostro de Mio se sonrojaba. Las dos chicas se miraron a los ojos, la baterista tenía una mirada interrogante, y la bajista sólo inclinó su cabeza, suficientemente cerca para que sus frentes se tocaran.

"Ritsu... qu-quiero... devolverte el _favor_, correctamente." ahí estaba la respuesta a todas la preguntas que la baterista tenía en la cabeza.

La castaña sonrió, "...Bueno, adelante" con esto la bajista presionó sus labios gentilmente en los de Ritsu, la castaña dirigió su manos a las mejillas de Mio para acercarla, profundizando el beso.

Luego Ritsu empujó lentamente a Mio hacia la cama, aún con sus labios ocupados. La parte de atrás de la rodilla de Mio sintió el bordo de la cama, con eso perdió el equilibrio, y Ritsu cayó encima de ella, lo que la hizo gritar un poco.

La bajista retiró sus labios y empujó a la persona encima de ella hacia la cama, así se detuvo en seco. Notó lo erótica que era esa posición, ella, estaba arriba, y su amada, abajo, quitándole la diadema de la cabeza, Ritsu estaba sonrojada, con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca abierta jadeando por aire.

Mio tragó saliva, esta vez era completamente diferente de la primera, y la luces estaban encendidas también. Mio no podía hacerlo con las luces encendidas, la hizo estremecerse cuando sintió la mirada apasionada de Ritsu penetrando su piel.

"¿Puedo... apagar las luces?"

La sonrisa característica de Ritsu le contestó.

* * *

La morena se acurrucó en el abrazo de la baterista, así sintió su respiración en su cuello, sintió un hormigueo en su piel. Tocó las manos de Ritsu y las apretó, acariciándolas, mientras suspiraba.

Sintió un besito en su cuello, antes que se escuchara un susurro, "Mio... ehm... yo..."

"¿Hmm?"

La baterista inhaló, "L-luego que nos graduemos... ¿t-te gustaría... mudarte... conmigo?"

Mio dejó de respirar.

"T...tengo suficiente dinero... para comprar un departamento..."

Mio se volteó para ver de frente a la oscura figura que tenía detrás. No podía verla, pero podía sentirla. Ritsu la miraba, rogándole, con tanto amor y pasión que podía sentirlo en la piel.

¿Cómo podría decir que no?

"Ritsu... te amo."

La castaña no necesitó más respuesta, esa oración fue suficiente, presionó sus labios en los de Mio profundamente, le dijo a la morena todo lo que sentía a través de ese beso, e hizo que se sintiera como algo tan hermoso que jamás terminaría.

Igual que sus sentimientos.

* * *

Día tras día y mes tras mes... Enfado, tristeza, risas, sonrisas, y amor. Todo eso pasó en la relación de Mio y Ritsu, esas emociones hicieron que su unión se volviera más fuerte cada día.

Cada caricia, cada beso, se sentía diferente, cada día se volvían a enamorar.

Y, Ritsu Tainaka decidió que su relación diera otro paso, todavía sostenía las palabras que dijo sobre luego de su graduación.

La castaña tomó la mano de Mio, la miró con los ojos más sinceros, la bajista pudo sentirlo por la forma en que Ritsu actuaba, hablaba, y miraba era diferente, era demasiado que no podía manejarlo, estaban llenos de amor.

Mio encontró la respuesta con la cosa más hermosa, y de la forma más hermosa. Ritsu agarró su mano tan gentilmente, que la forma en que entrelazaron sus dedos fue fuerte, pero suave. Caminó elegantemente, llevándola hacia un lugar, un edificio que parecía un departamento, uno grande.

Ritsu dirigió su mirada hacia la bajista, "Mio..."

Una gran confusión llegó a Mio que la dejó sin palabras, "¿S-si?"

Ritsu la apretó suavemente, y la bajista recibió una muy asombrosa sonrisa antes de que mirara hacia el edificio.

"...Feliz cumpleaños, Mio."

Mio sólo pudo abrazarla y estallar en llanto.

Había recibido el mejor regalo de todos.

**

* * *

**

**THE END**

.

.

Ya se, que terrible trabajo, pero bueno, es que en verdad es divertido ^^

Y ahora unas cuantas cosas que aclarar:  
1.- Algunos quizás reconozcan las primeras escenas, si, fueron "re-editadas" de un Doujinshi llamado "Sore wo ai toyobu" (Llamesmolo amor ?) pueden checarlo en el Reader de Dynasty Scans

2.- Rated T para "T"omarles el pelo... en la escena "Hot", eso fue lo que dijo la autora original xD, reclamale a ella (a lo mejor no le gusta una Mio domiante e_eU)

3.- Más traducciones vendrán más lento, ya voy a regresar a la Uni m(._.)m

4.- Cómo siempre Gracias a mi colaboradora (xDai) por su gran ayuda ^^

5.- Creo que ahora si, vamos a darle a los Fics de **AdrenaVeris** (por ahora los One-shot)

**

* * *

**

**OMAKE (Extra)**

La pareja dormía profunda y tranquilamente en la cama, aún desnudas, como si nada las fuera a interrumpir. Pero luego... se escuchó que la puerta principal se cerraba.

Mio se despertó con sorpresa, luego su oído reaccionó cuando escuchó las voces de...

...sus padres.

"¡Oh no!" maldijo por lo bajo y pateó a Ritsu de la cama, la baterista gruño de dolor.

Se levantó inmediatamente. "¡¿Qué cara-"

La bajista interrumpió su oración, "¡Ritsu! ¡Escóndete abajo de la cama! ¡AHORA!" susurró mientras señalaba hacia abajo, y luego se escondió debajo de las sábanas.

Ritsu estaba confundida al principio, pero cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse a la habitación, dio un dramático giro para esconderse debajo de la cama de Mio.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, Mio cerró sus ojos y fingió que estaba durmiendo. Sus padres se preguntaban por que el cuarto estaba tan oscuro, ya que Mio suele dejar las luces encendidas, echaron un vistazo a la persona que estaba en la cama. Luego, su padre se dirigió hacia su habitación, para el alivio de Mio.

Pero su madre se quedó.

¿Acaso vio un sostén amarillo que definitivamente no era de la talla de su hija?

* * *

Divertido, no?

**Feliz Cumpleaños Atrasado para mi querida Mio ^^**


End file.
